


Possession

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Drabbles in Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel possession with a difference, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean watches too much anime porn, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Dean never thought he'd actually yearn to be possessed by an angel...ORTop!Castiel "possesses" Bottom!Dean.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated and plotless flut* and proof that Dean watches too much Japanese cartoon porn.
> 
> I've rated this as mature because technically it is--but it's as tame as mature gets. 
> 
> *fluffy smut

Dean gazes up in complete awe as Castiel moves inside him. Fills him up so damn full he doesn't even know how to breathe anymore.

If you asked Dean his name and he could speak actual words, instead of just mewling and keening like a filthy little Hentai girl--his voice tapered down to the sound of pure silken sex--he could only blurt out "_ 'm Cas'!..._" because that's exactly what he is, right here, right now.

_ And always. _

Dean is taken; claimed; he's goddamn _ owned_, inside and out, by the angel who fell for him and fights for him… and now possesses him like no other.

But there are no swirls of divine grace to be found here, even though the silent _ yes _ was spoken long ago. There is only this ancient creature--celestial-born, yet more human than most on this Earth, offering his absolute adoration--about to spill his eternal desire.

Then Dean _ will _ find his voice again. And he'll tell the whole fucking world who he belongs to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> All the love,  
Lucy <3


End file.
